Nico's first crush
by Marti S.A
Summary: Nico De Angelo have to choose. Daughter of Aphrodite or daughter of Poseidon. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jennifer and Alexandra have to help the Gods agree with each other before it becomes war.
1. Chapter 1

Nico looked at the Poseidon cabin, waiting for Percy. "Hey Nico!" Nico turned around and saw Percy coming towards him. "What took you so long?" Nico asked in a teasing tone. "Ehmm...I was with Annabeth and..." Nico held a hand up to stop Percy from saying anything. "I don't wanna know"he said and smiled. Percy blushed. "C'mon let's go." Nico said and headed for the Sword Fighting Arena.

* * *

><p>Nico chopped the dummy in two pieces. <em>Damn, he's way too strong to be only 17, <em>Percy thought._ He don't even look 17 he look like he's 19 or 20_. Nico was tall, had a lot of muscles and always looked a little bit depressed. They fought at the arena for four hours before they went to the shower.

"Hey Alexandra" he smiled "How are you doing?" Alexandra looked at him. "Better than Annabeth, you better check on her. She fainted at the Sword Fighting Arena a little while a go." Percy looked at his half sister. "Is she OK?" " Yeah, but you should go check just in case." He ran too see Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nico" Nico looked at Alexandra. "Hey, whats happened to you? You look horrible" "Well gee, thanks!" Alexandra rolled her eyes. " I just saw Annabeth faint and it was kind of horrifying." Nico looked at her and smiled a little bit. "You know we can withstand more than normal kids can, right?" Alexandra narrowed her eyes a little bit. " Well...Yeah, of course, but I'm just not used to it jet. I came here three weeks ago. I mean, I don't just know all that just because I'm a daughter of Poseidon." Nico raised an eyebrow." Well you don't look so good you either" Alexandra said. "What's happened to you?" Nico's face became expressionless. "That's none of you business." He said and walked away to the Hades cabin and left Alexandra standing there and stare.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_ : _This is my first fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Nico sat on his bed with his head in his hands.<p>

_(Flashback)_

"_Nico! Run!" Blood, blood everywhere. "Help me!" Pain. Tears. "Please! No! No! Let them be! Please!" Stuck. Can't move. Cant help."Bianca, Nico run! Please!" The screaming stopped. Forever."Nico! Come on! We have to run!" Bianca's black eyes. Filled with tears. _

Something warm and wet trickled down his cheek. He was crying. Crying because of his past. Crying because of the screaming woman, he didn't even know. Crying because he had lost everything.

* * *

><p>Alexandra watched Nico as he walked to his cabin. " Hey Alexandra!" She heard from behind. She turned around and saw Travis and Conner coming towards her. "What's up with Nico? Did you tell him that he was a heartless asshole or something? He looks angry." " Yeah! Haven't seen him so angry since... Well... You know, me and Travis played him a little jo..." Travis coughed and Conner stopped talking. " Well... We'll see you later." Travis said and dragged his brother away.<p>

* * *

><p>The campfire grew as the music grew higher. Nico looked at Alexandra. He wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier that day. He hadn't meant to sound so angry. She just made him think of the horrible dreams he have had the last few nights.<p>

" Hey, Alexandra " Alexandra turned around. She winced a little bit when she saw who it was. She looked down on the grown. " I'm sorry.." She mumbled, but Nico broke her off. " No. I'm sorry. I just had a bad night. I did not mean to let that go beyond you." Alexandra looked up. " It's alright." She said and smiled a little bit. He smiled back. "C'mon let us join the others" he said and went to find a place to sit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _MewMewAngel_ : I know, but I thought this would be more fun to read if Nico was a little bit older : D _

_Thanks for the reviews ! It means a lot to me :D_

_Here is a new chapter ! Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"Hello" Nico turned around and saw in to a pair of big blue eyes. The blue eyes belonged to beautiful girl with long blond hair. "Ehh, hey" Nico said. The girl smiled. "Are you Nico, son of Hades?" "Ye-yeah. I am. And...who are you?" "Ohh, my name is Jennifer. Jennifer Carter, but call me Jenny. I'm daughter of Aphrodite. I'm new here " She smiled at Nico then saw down at the grown. "Iasked Percy if he could show me around, but he said that he was in a hurry and that I could ask you" She said with a beautiful voice. "Ehm, yeah. Sure." The girl looked at Nico, smiling. " Oh, thanks!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's that girl with Nico?" Alexandra looked up. "Huh?" Annabeth pointed. "Who is that?" Alexandra looked closer. "I don't know. I haven't seen her before." The blond girl flicked her hair as she walked with Nico. "She's beautiful" Annabeth said. Alexandra narrowed her eyes. ""What's up with you?" Annabeth asked. "Nothing. C'mon let's go." Alexandra said and started walking towards the Poseidon cabin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God. She's beautiful! <em>Jennifer flicked her blond hair and smiled at him. "Thanks for showing me around." Nico smiled at her "See you later than" she said and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. Nico turned around and saw Alexandra disappear in to the Poseidon cabin. "Hey Nico!" Percy was walking towards Nico. "Wanna go and chop some dummies in two?" Nico smiled. "Yeah, sure"

* * *

><p>"Hey Alexandra" Alexandra looked up and saw Nico standing in front of her. "Hello" She said forced a smile. "What have you been up to today?" Nico coughed. "Ehh, nothing special" <em>Liar! <em>"Oh, okey" Alexandra said and left Nico standing there.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_That was the third chapter! _

_Let me know what you think. Please review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Here is the fourth chapter. Nico maybe a little OOC, but I don't think it's much. _

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"What did I do?" "Nothing" "Then why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not" Alexandra said without taking her eyes of the book she read. "Really? Then why don't you even look at me when you talk to me?" "Because I read" Nico closed the book. "Hey! I was reading that!" "Well not anymore" Alexandra narrowed her eyes. "Why do you have to be such a jerk!" "What did I do?" Alexandra burst. "Don't play stupid! I saw you yesterday with..." Alexandra broke her self off. "With who?" Nico looked at Alexandra. "N-no one... bye" She said, took her book and walked away. Nico was confused.<em> Why is she so angry at me?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Stupid boys. I'm done with them. Finished. Done! <em>"Alexandra are you even listening!" Alexandra looked up at her best friend. "Huh?" Silena rolled her eyes. "He KISSED me!" _God ! It's always about the boys! _Alexandra forced a smile. "Oh, That's good!" "Yeah I know right?" Alexandra smiled and nodded while she was telling every detail. "He looked me in the eyes. He's beautiful blue eyes and then he was like..." Alexandra lost her focus and just stared. _Wow! _A tall blond boy were coming towards Alexandra. He's brown eyes were shining. "Hey"

* * *

><p>Nico narrowed his eyes. <em>Look how she flirting with him! Flipping her hair and looking at him with her beautiful green eyes...<em> Mental slap _Stop it Nico! What's wrong with you? _" Nico? Nico! Earth is calling!" Nico shook his head and looked at Percy. Percy smiled. "Is my little sister really that interesting?" He said teasingly "N-no. No. I... I was just..." Percy smiled. "Yeah right"

* * *

><p>(Campfire)<p>

"Hello" Alexandra smiled. "What you're talking to me again" he said coldly. Alexandra's smile disappeared she turned to walk away. "Wait, look. I'm sorry. Really, I weren't born like a jerk." Alexandra smiled. "So, who's your new friend?" Nico asked. "Huh? Oh, Jasper? He's Apollo's kid. What about you? Who's you're new friend?" "Oh, that's Jennifer Carter. Aphrodite...wait, yesterday you said something about... " "Nico, Alexandra can I have a word with you" Chiron said.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_So, that was the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :D_

_What do you want to happen next? Let me know._


End file.
